With continuous development of science and technology, electronic apparatuses, especially earphones are used by more and more users who care about audio-visual experience, and earphones having a noise canceling function are used and accepted by more users. However, the earphones having the noise canceling function only have two options of enabling and disabling currently, and it is clear that such options cannot adapt to a wide variety of application scenarios, and cannot provide a good user experience for the users.